Shiawase
by Seashore Angel
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Trowa hasn't gotten Quatre a present yet. But what to get him...? 3x4. Please R&R. (Be nice, it's my first fic.)


*SIGH* I suppose you expect warnings and a disclaimer? Well then:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, yadda yadda yadda, I wish I did, 'cause if I did Trowa and Quatre would get some on-screen kissage, and I don't have any money so if you sue me you'll be wasting your time.  
  
WARNINGS: Nothing much here. A tiny, insignifigant bit of language (I think only once, actually), and that's it. 3x4, kissing. If you don't like it, scram. If you're one of those people who seeks out shounen-ai fics to flame the author, PLEASE flame me! I want my first flame some time soon!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~SHIAWASE~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa had a problem.  
  
Christmas the next day, and he had no idea what to get Quatre. How would that look on him? "Yeah, sorry Quatre, I don't konw you well enough to know what you'd like for Christmas. But that's okay. You're only my lover and all." That would make a real good impression. He thought about asking him what he wanted, but quickly brushed that thought away. He should just know; he shouldn't have to ask.  
  
"Well, maybe if I just go out something will inspire me."  
  
Quatre was already out shopping anyway, so he figured he may as well do the same. He left the house and got in the car, but decided to stop off somewhere first.  
  
***  
  
Heero looked at Trowa like he had just killed someone. It was a rare display of emotion for the only pilot who could rival Trowa himself for stoicism.  
  
"So you don't know what to get Quatre for Christmas?" Heero inquired, his voice sounding the same as it always did. "Why did you come to me?" Ah, straight to the point. Heero never was much for talk, unless it involved spouting off war philosophy.  
  
"Well..." Trowa began, "I was just wondering what you got Duo. How did you know?" Heero motioned for Trowa to follow him to the garage. If something that huge could be CALLED a garage. He pointed up at DeathScythe.  
  
"I'm having an entire home entertainment system put in. Stereo, CD Player, DVD Player..."  
  
"What is he going to use those obsolete pieces of junk for?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Quiet," retorted Heero. "It's not my fault. It's just that the author of this story is too fucking unimaginative to come up with something that sounds futuristic."  
  
"Oh. Right then," Trowa felt stupid.  
  
"So... you're done here?"  
  
"Why? Are you that anxious to get me to leave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Good."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"..."  
  
Trowa closed the door behind him and shivered a little. 'So much easier to talk to when we were blowing things up together.'  
  
***  
  
"That is indeed a dilemma," said Wufei, sitting cross-legged on the floor, never opening his eyes while he handled the deadly katana, quickly chopping up vegetables for his dinner.  
  
"So what do you think I should get him?" Trowa asked, hoping for more help than Heero gave him. Wufei opened one eye.  
  
"You want me to tell you what to get him? Oh Trowa... Are you really that desperate?" Trowa looked at Wufei's eye for a second.  
  
"No, actually," he realized. He suddenly couldn't believe he was coming to Wufei for advice on a Christmas present for Quatre. Could he have been any more blind? The two of them were almost complete opposites. "Say, what are you doing for Christmas Wufei?"  
  
"Being Buddhist," Wufei replied, closing his eye again and continuing with the chopping, cutting precariously close to his fingers.  
  
"Oh," said Trowa, simply. "So you're going to be alone then?" Again, the eye opened.  
  
"No, Sally is cooking a very large dinner for Lady Une, Noin, Zechs and herself, and he asked me to join. Naturally, I wanted to see if she was at least something like a regular woman so I accepted. But just to see if her cooking was any good. Nothing more."  
  
"I see," said Trowa.  
  
"Really, there's nothing more," said Wufei defensively, both eyes opened now.  
  
"I didn't say any..." Trowa was interupted.  
  
"You know, just because I helped her fight in a revolution and she could probably kick my ass in a fight doesn't mean I have a crush on her or anything, and frankly Trowa, I'm a bit fed up with your unjustified accusations."  
  
"I'm sorry, I..." Again, interupted.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. Sometimes you just say too much."  
  
Trowa stared blankly.  
  
***  
  
Well, Heero hadn't been any help, and Wufei had been on the verge of a justice rant, so he hadn't gotten any help there. Since Duo wasn't home, he decided he may as well just go to the mall and see if anything caught his eye. Suprisingly, the first thing to catch his eye was Duo, who was waving to him from a table at the food court, where he was sitting with Hilde, and about 10 bags full of unknown Christmas presents.  
  
"Last minute shopping," Duo asked, pulling out a chair. Trowa sat down.  
  
"Yes. I haven't gotten anything for Quatre yet," he said, feeling more ashamed now that he saw Duo's impressive collection.  
  
"Oh man, that's low. Saving your lover for the last minute."  
  
"Duo," scolded Hilde, "he's obviously feeling bad about it, don't rub it in. And since when was Quatre your lover? Duo, why didn't you tell me that? Too busy with Mr. I'm-Going-To-Kill-You to remember your old friend Hilde?"  
  
"Oh come on," Duo pleaded, "first off, Heero hasn't said that in..." he counted on his fingers. "Let's see, 28... yeah, he hasn't said that for 28 hours, and I was just busy with work and..."  
  
"So what's in the bags," Trowa intelligently changed the topic.  
  
"Not telling," both Duo and Hilde said at the same time. "Well," Duo said, "I got something for pretty much everyone. A 21st Century pistol for Heero in an antique store, a Chinese sword for Wufei from the same place, and I had Hilde help me pick an outfit out for Relena, 'cause I figured I should be a good sport about the whole not leaving us alone issue..."  
  
"Relena came to your house 28 hours ago," Trowa said matter-of-factly, not even as an inquiry. Duo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Repressed anger towards your lover's stalker is fun! Anyway, if you're looking for something to get Quatre, you'd better start looking now. The mall closes soon." Duo got up and picked up his bags, followed by Hilde. "See you." Trowa waved as they left.  
  
Now he was in a bad position. He only had a few minutes to find a gift for Quatre. But how could he ever... Just then, something caught his eye. And something hit him. What do you get for someone who has too much love to share between just two people?  
  
***  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Ooh," Quatre was grinning. "Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Hold out your hands."  
  
"There's a new one. Trowa, where did you learn this?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Not that. Later. Just hold out your hands." Quatre held both hands in front of him in a cup. He heard something that resembled a whining sound, and felt something fluffy in his hands... and it was moving. He had to open his eyes. In his cupped hands sat a small, furry puppy. After the initial shock of seeing this quivering mass of fluff, his face lightened up. The small black puppy, tail now wagging, jumped up and started licking Quatre's face, causing a slight giggle. Then it started nibbling on his ear.  
  
"Oh wow Trowa, this is... it's so cute."  
  
"I thought you'd like her. And I knew she'd take a shine to you, too," Trowa responded, sitting on the couch next to him.  
  
"Thank, ow, thank you Trowa, I, OW! Okay, time to stop," Quatre pulled the sharp teeth away from his ear lobe and rested the puppy on his lap, petting it gently.  
  
"The dog has good taste," said Trowa, now also grinning. Quatre smiled and kissed him.  
  
After about a minute of awkward silence, which the puppy used to get comfortable and fall asleep, Quatre looked away.  
  
"Uh... about, you know, your gift..."  
  
"You didn't need to get me anything," Trowa reassured him, but still felt a little hurt.  
  
"No, I feel bad about it. I mean, it's so hard to find things that you like. And I didn't feel right about asking you." Trowa couldn't see Quatre's face, but he was visibly upset.  
  
"Don't feel bad," Trowa said, holding him, "I..." Quatre's head turned around. He was smiling.  
  
"So I'm sort of hoping that this proves be be an adequate substitute." He produced a box with a gold band in it. Trowa noticed that Quatre was wearing a similar one on his finger. Trowa was stunned for a moment.  
  
"Wh...what is this?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think I just proposed to you," answered Quatre. "I'm not sure if I did it right, you see I had it all worked how I was going to do it, but then conversations never really turn out the way you expect them to, and this one really didn't turn out the way I expected it to, because we were supposed to be beside a fire with romantic music playing and now I'm rambling so I sort of hope you interrupt me soon so I can just..." Quatre stopped speaking as Trowa kissed him.  
  
"I suppose I accept now, don't I?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"That would be nice, kind of quell the mind-numbing fear I've been feeling for a few minutes now."  
  
"Alright then. I will." Quatre smiled and kissed him again, more deeply this time.  
  
"Well, that was the most nerve-racking thing I've ever done," said Quatre. "And I fought in a war." Trowa smiled and hugged him.  
  
"So what do you want to name her?" Trowa asked, glancing at the sleeping puppy.  
  
"I was thinking 'Shiawase' (1)," Quatre stated. Trowa thought for a moment.  
  
"Very fitting," Trowa said, pulling Quatre closer.  
  
Considering the day she was named, it was very fitting indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Tamashii ~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(1): shiawase - happiness, good fortune 


End file.
